1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to an electronic device having a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology industry becomes increasingly developed, electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers have become popular in everyday life. The types and user functions of the electronic devices have become increasingly diverse, and convenience and practicality allow the electronic devices to be more prevalent and be used in different applications.
In addition to the built-in functions of the electronic devices, electronic devices generally are used in conjunction with additional functional components so as to have additional user functions. For instance, a camera module can be disposed within an electronic device, wherein the housing has an opening corresponding to the camera module, such that the camera module located inside the housing can capture an image located outside the housing through the opening. The camera module is generally disposed on the back or the front of the electronic device. If the camera module is disposed on the back of the electronic device and the location of the camera module and the location of the liquid crystal display overlap, then the dimension of the camera module affects the overall thickness of the electronic device.